Total Drama Virtual TDV
by GoldenStory
Summary: NEEDS CHARACTERS Welcome to TDV, a website created for Total Drama Island/Action fans, but on this island, hackers have come to make it a world they want, can our heroes save the day? Find out here. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Evil's Plan

**Total Drama Virtual (TDV)**

**A TDI Fanfic**

**Authors Note: Yeah I know, the name is stupid, but hey, give it a chance, I made another TDI fic, but I gave up on it, so here's the one I won't give up on. Just to let you know, there will be some comedy in it, as well as some bad language, and all.**

**Chapter 1: Evil's Plans**

"Welcome to Total Drama Virtual, a website where fans from Total Drama Island, and Total Drama Action come to talk about there favorite animated show, I am the narrator, you can tell because when I say stuff it's underline, hee hee, I hope you are ready for a Comedy, Adventure, Romantic Story. Let's start here in the Moderator Club, this is where the story all started."

In the moderator club, stood the newest moderator, his name was Geoff, he knew everything about the site, and of course, he was a contestant on both seasons of the show. The club was going crazy with excitment, they were celebrating the site's first birthday. The moderators were getting the party set up so when the members came, the party could begin.

"The best part of these parties is that we don't have to wear the uniforms, eh?" Geoff joked.

"Well, I guess, but hey, what would I know, I only have an IQ of 188, right?" Izzy responded.

"This is Izzy, she's another moderator on the site, like Geoff she was on both seasons of the show, but she's crazy, and sometimes doesn't make sense, like, oh I don't know, what she JUST said, I mean really it doesn't make sense."

"Did you hear something?" Izzy asked.

"I dunno." Geoff said.

"Guys, the members are going to come soon, but we don't have enough time, Izzy, stall them, and Geoff, help bring the Ice Sculpture to the table." said another mod.

"The person who just said something is the creator of this site, nobody knows his real name, but everyone calls him O, since he did create the site, he's done everything for this site, heck he even failed tenth grade for it. Well, obviously he's a fan, not from the real show, yada yada yada."

"Hurry guys." O said. "If we don't finish in time, well, I don't know what'll happen, but it'll be bad."

"Alright." Geoff said lifting the sculpture.

Izzy walked outside to see the members crowded around the door. Some chanted 'Let us in' while others said 'I'm excited'

"Hey guys, look at me, I can walk on my head!" Izzy said. She went on her head and fell over.

"Ok, so maybe I can't, but I can throw fire batons!" she said. Everyone backed away.

"Ok, I think we have five more minutes, probably less though since Izzy a nutcase." O said. They put the sculpture on the table when O's glasses fell off.

"Aw man, I can't see, Geoff help me find my glasses." O said.

"Ok, dude, don't worry." Geoff said. He walked slowly, hoping he wouldn't step on the glasses, he took another step when a sound was made.

_CRACK!_

_"Aw shit,"_ Geoff thought. _"I broke O's glasses, he's gonna kill me. Or worse, ban me, or I don't know"_

"What was that sound Geoff?" O asked. "You didn't break my glasses right?"

"Well..."

Suddenly the door opened, and everyone ran in. Izzy was still outside, freaked out. "How did the door open?" Izzy asked Geoff.

"I don't know, you were the one that had to stall them, what did you do?" Geoff asked.

"Nothing I was just telling everyone as scary story when the door opened." Izzy said. Geoff smelled something, he smelled something fishy. Izzy and Geoff stared at each other. "Eeek! HACKERS!"

"Invisibility is a hack, so someone opened the door when we weren't ready, we gotta find them before they do something worse!" Geoff said.

Izzy looked up and saw members trapped in ropes. "Uh....Geoff....why is everyone trapped?" Izzy asked.

Geoff turned around noticing everyone trapped, when everything dissappeared a couple of seconds later.

"The two are in a bad situation, the club ruined, as well as O's glasses, but you knew that already, so um, now what?"

Geoff and Izzy walked outside, they saw tons of cages with almost everyone in there, tons of metal buildings, the beautiful island was turned into a dump, or at least it looked like it.

"And now we turn to the lair, where we see the person in control, and two people helping them."

"Ok, so why did you want _us_ to do all of this?" one hacker said.

"What's our gain?" the other one said.

"Power is your gain, and maybe some girlfriends here and there." the ruler said.

"Oh, am I late, SORRY, I was heh watching something, anyways, those two asking for something is Duncan and Justin, as you Duncan fans know, he was on the show, but so was Justin, but we hate Justin, and I hate Duncan too, so talk to the hand fangirls, just kidding, Duncan's ok in the show, but in this story you all might just hate his guts. Oh but I can't tell who the person is behind the chair. My guess is it's Heather, she sucks ass, that bitch."

"_Girlfriends!?_ That's it! Dude, you know I have a girlfriend!" Duncan said.

"First of all, don't call me dude ever, and second of all-" before they said anything else they turned around, she had long black hair, it was shaved. but she grew it back, with hacking. "You're little girlfriend is not on this site, Duncan."

"HA, I told you it's Heather, but darn, her hair grew back. I thought she'd be bald forever! Oh well, anyways, Heather is the ruler of the hackers, in fact she did it for revenge, she hated the show, even if she was on it, besides her head got shaved, you'd hate a show for shaving your hair right?"

"Whatever, now give me power." Duncan said. "She probably was tricking us, Duncan" Justin said.

"GUARDS!" Heather said. "Put Justin in a cage for denying me, NOW!" Heather said.

"Don't touch the face!" Justin said being pulled away.

"Now, Duncan, I'll give you power, after you get two more people, Izzy, and Geoff." Heather said.

"Alright, _you're heiness_" he said walking away.

"Will Geoff and Izzy save the day? I bet they won't, I mean it two against what one-hundred? Well stay tuned for the next episode, OH, send a some characters we need some for the story. PWEASE!"

**Authors Note: Exactly what the narrator said, we need characters, not all of the characters will be used, but there's a chance your character might. We need three members to join. Two will be hackers, one will be a helper. You need to give us the following in a review.**

**Name:**

**Age: (would be nice if they were 12-19)**

**Side: (Are they Hackers, or are they Helpers)**

**Personality: (nice, mean, smart, dumb, etc.)**

**Hacker Ability: (only include this if your character is on the HACKER side only, if you include a power I will count them as a hacker, abilities are water, fire, invisibilty, and superpower you want.)**

**Life on the Site: (How long have they been on the site? What happened on the site)**

**Anything else you want to include: (including some of there personal lifes, or something they wear maybe?)**

**I might have a chapter up with some details, if you have any questions PM me.**


	2. Encounters

**Authors Note: Usually, I don't make another chapter when I already made one the same day, but I had more than 4 reviews so I decided to work on it, let me announce our Hackers, and Helpers, I'll let you know about some more characters another chapter, since I don't need anyone for Chapter 3.**

**Artyx (Artie) - The-Double-Faced-Muse (Hacker)**

**Jess - SouthParkCraigLover (Helper)**

**Rebekah - TDiBridgette (Hacker)**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 2 - Encounters**

"Welcome back to TDV, as we last checked our heroes they began a long boring journey around the island. Maybe they're hungry, cause I made tasty Butter-biscuits"

"Uh...no thanks." Izzy said. "I say we go this way Geoff," Izzy said. The two ran towards the island's volcano, it's still a volcano, but it's just metal.

"Are you sure about this Izzy?" Geoff asked.

"Call me Esquire, Geoff, remember I changed my name again." Izzy said.

"I can't, the site says your name is Izzy, and you can't change your name."

While the two were 'discussing' this, a huge net came and got Geoff stuck to a rock.

"Don't worry, Izzy, we cab always change your name by hacking..." the voice said. "Just join us, and throw Geoff in the volcano."

"I have to do all of that just to get my name changed? Ok then." Izzy jumped and was about kick the guy in the stomach, but it was ineffective since he walked past Izzy.

"Oh by the way, the names Artyx, Artyx Granger, call me Artie for short." Artie said calmly.

"This is Artyx, he's a part of Heather's crew, the true secret though, is to take Heather's job, don't tell Heather, cause she'd like so be pissed and all."

"Um...all of that is not true." Artie said.

"Well, I'm the Narrator, everyone loves me."

"Name five people that said they like you." Geoff said.

"FINE, I'll go find some people."

"At least we don't have to hear from him anymore." Geoff said.

"I'll say," Artie said grabbing the net Geoff was stuck in, and dragged it to the lair.

"Help Izzy!"

"I would, but he's strong, he makes everything intagnible. I'll save you later." Izzy said.

"Oh gee, THANKS." he responded sarcastically.

Artie dragged Geoff until they reached Heather's lair, Heather was as usual in her chair, reading a magazine, Duncan was out searching for member's who have escaped, and the captured members were begging everyone to let them out. Artie threw Geoff with the others. He noticed everyone was in a net squirming to get out.

Geoff found O right next to him, O was trying to calm everyone down, but nobody listened.

"Geoff is that you?" O asked.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Geoff responded. "I didn't see it coming, I guess we only have Izzy to help us."

"Then hopefully she can save us."

Meanwhile Artie went over to Heather. "I caught Geoff, but I didn't get to catch Izzy."

Heather started to care, and looked at him angrily. "Well then, why didn't you catch her."

"Ask the narrator." Artie said. "It interrupted everything just to introduce me, which I already DID." Artie complained.

"Hi guys!" said a girl, there were five other girls right behind her that looked like her.

"Rebekah, stop making illusions." Heather said. "Enough with that attitude too. It's too nice, you know I hate nice."

"This girl here is Rebekah, she works for Heather, but it seems Heather doesn't care about Rebekah."

"Well...uh...Heather, I did work on some Hacking, and I made some hacks." Rebekah said.

"Oh really? Which kinds?" Heather asked.

"Well, I have this!" Rebekah exclaimed, it was a potion, labeled 'Hack 7911920' It was coded in numbers since the Hackers on TDV use numbers to name everything. Artie, Heather, and Rebekah headed to the hack testing room.

"Ok guys, this potion is 7911920, meaning Giant, this potion turns you into a Giant." Rebekah said.

"What's the bad part?" Heather asked.

"What bad part?"

"Usually when you make a hack, there's a bad part about it."

"Oh! Well, I didn't make a potion of make you turn back to normal yet, so we can't test it." Rebekah said smiling at the end, _"I'm so done for!"_ she thought.

"You Rebekah, are a waste of space, unless you can't do something diabolique, than leave!" Heather said.

"Fine, I will." Rebekah said. She ran out and quickly freed Geoff. "I can only save you, be quiet!" Rebekah whispered.

Geoff felt confused but went with it anyway, he ran out and closed the cell before anyone came.

"Let's go back to our heroes, because something will happen! That'll help our heroes."

Izzy walked away from the volcano. She knew the lair wasn't there, if only she knew where the lair was, then none of this would be a problem. While she walked by the Game House, but nobody would be there, so it wouldn't be useful, but suddenly someone walked up to her.

"Hi! I'm Jess, You're Izzy, right? It's a huge honor!" the girl said. "Wow! You're just like me! But with extra eyeliner, and different clothes, and different hair!" Izzy said. "So do you know where the Hacker cave is?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, but I think I know a little bit of the path." Jess said.

"Man, I'm late again, anyways, this is Jess, she's HOT!"

"Stop interrupting, weird guy!" Izzy said.

"Yeah really, it's annoying." Jess responded.

"Whatever, anyways, will Geoff find Izzy and Jess, will Rebekah quit being a Hacker? What will be in store for the future find out soon!"

**Authors Note: Well that's the end of the second chapter, hope you liked it, and remember to review!**


	3. Quick Update for TDV

**Authors Note: Guys, this annoucement will be put up until the next chapter REALLY comes out, this is a spacer, spacer as in I feel as if I should let you know some things. School isn't in session yet, but it will be soon.**

**I kind of want some time to think about the next chapter, I have writer's block, and well, I want YOU guys to tell me one thing that should happen next, not in a review, but in a message, I will be starting a poll for this story too. Check it out on my page.**

**ALSO, ask me which TDI character should join Geoff, Izzy, and Jess on their mission, but hey I doo have a couple ideas for this chapter, before I go how about a short preview.**

"Are you looking for your friend?" asked a stranger.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Izzy." Geoff said.

"You mean, the physcopath?"

"Yeah...that's her, I really need to find her, you see a team of hackers are destroying the site and..."

"I know...but I'm in some trouble myself, I need your help with something, then I'll bring you to your friend, ok?"

Geoff felt something fishy, What exactly would this person need? Just about EVERYONE is held captive, he shrugged and followed them.

**This will be a little different, like the stranger, will be completely different and all, this is where a poll will come in, I'm not spoiling much though.**


End file.
